Decoys which are presently available include silhouette decoys, windsock decoys, shell decoys, and full body decoys. Windsock decoys are popular where movement is desirable to give the appearance of movement like a live bird. When prevailing wind conditions are favorable the windsock decoys are inflated by the wind simulating the appearance of a full body bird. Too much wind will damage the windsock fabric or the fabric attachment to its head. The effectiveness of windsock decoys is dependent on unpredictable wind.
Most decoys, with the exception of windsock decoys, are stationary objects which give a visual appearance of a bird. However, such stationary decoys are not realistic because real animals move. In this respect, it would be desirable for an animal decoy to move in a lifelike manner, rather than be stationary.
Of special interest are decoys which simulate waterfowl, such as ducks and geese, for hunting and to attract live birds or for other uses, including aesthetic purposes such as display, gardens, and lawns. In the prior art, waterfowl decoys are known which have wings or heads that are mechanically moved by pulling a string.
There is a need for a bird decoy that is more effective and easier to cause to move than prior art bird decoys.